Energy consumption has become a preeminent concern for industrialized societies. Both consumers and businesses have become aware of their energy usage. Whether motivated by altruistic reasons, or by profitability concerns, individuals have come to terms with the notion that energy is a finite commodity: a commodity having accompanying costs that should be managed. Administrators now focus on power usage and, more specifically, on how to reduce those expenditures. In recent times, device manufacturers have added instrumentation and features in the network to quell these concerns. As network systems have become more sophisticated, while energy demands have continued to increase, architectures often fail in matching network capabilities with more intelligent energy consumption.